Bud Budiovitch
Bud Budiovitch is the tallest and stupidest of the group. His hobbies include watching TV, eating, sleeping, goofing off and just having fun. He is orange, has three hairs like Stereo, has a long neck, a round belly and two big, bloodshot eyes. Despite his idiocy, Bud has moments of intelligence. Bud's voice was done by Jeff Bennett. Character Data Body Colour: Orange Eyes Colour: Pink (Orange in Stupid Ivanders) Episodes Scout's Night Out/Bats in the Belfry The Flyling/The Pink Rhinoceros Holiday Heave Ho/Maybe Baby Short Changed/You Can't Go Home One Minor Technicality/Backyard for Eternity Clowning Around/No Account Art Bad Luck Blues/Buy Now Pay Later Granny Go Home/Old Mac Donald Had a House Rip Van Etno/Gnome Alone Toy Trouble/Rebel without a Brain Sweet Tooth Blues/Snoutra Flora and Feast/Time for a Change Flashman Vs. Zork/Pinball Planet Bongo Park/Cassius Gorgious Party Time in Hell/Busy Bees Our Ancestors the Humans/Timber Don't Monkey With Me Mummy's Boy Arctic Intelligence Be My Friend Time Traveller Gorillia Island Buy Now Pay Later Antheater: Yeah, What do you want? Candy: Aren't you going do to anything about that insect? (walks starge to the ant pill and he opens the the caven) Ant: Hey, Would you raise in a barn? Antheater: Look, Lady that's a Timemine I'm an antheater. I Don't need time mines. Let me keep the mustard in this dump! Ant: Here you go! Gorgious: Alright you. Buginning Bump! It's time to hit the... (he punches the girl and wasen't nice to say that) Ant: That's the Stuff, Let him have him. (laughs) Candy: Etno, Do something! (he rings the door bell) Etno: Don't you worry, Candy. I'll handled this! Man: I'm terribly sorry you sir, But can I use the phone? Etno: Now you lesson you That candy you sold us as a infracted. I Deman for that thing, Edmeetitcly. Man: Sure, There's only one natrol enemy the both the actracted the termine the giant from the medint antheater and That's the comic belive of garden elf. Etno: Look Maybe you think you could fooled my Um... life with you're talk and But I've got you figured out! Man: Sir, I most certainly be and I had to tryed the tricks of ofelisly I'll talenge man as yourself I can see if you sure are hideman a paying presession the ultra sentess of the clear it's a bloned even a ombly essalesmen are you remember of mensaa? Etno: Well, I could help you? Man: Yes, The giant cram be alone, Let's get this comic little problem your salf so we could back the disgusting you're pretty brain. Etno: Yes, But How much do you think to safe us? Elf: Roar! Both: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (gobbles) Etno: Alright you three that potty is over, get out now! All: Hey, Shut that door! (Etno slams the door) Man: (showing on a timer) Three... Two... One... (Etno bursts running the door and screams loudly) Etno: (frustrated) THAT'S IT! I've had it with you and your... (pokes in the shirt) stupid gimiking things! You're going to do something about these parasites! (pulls his face) And you're going to do it... (yells at the man) NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Our Ancestors the Humans Aliens are watching TV. The TV bursts off. Suddenly, Candy is using a vacumm cleaner and he shut it off Bud: Candy? Would you shut that thing off? Ya have to do that right in the middle of science mechinal theater! Gorgious: angry Yeah! It's really make it to make me mad! If you always have to play that dust picker upper and we're watching TV! Candy: It's called a vacumm cleaner you fat littered in oaf! Gorgious: You know would put your vacumm cleaner! Etno: Gentleman! the vacumm and Candy gasps Gorgious: Boy, I wish I thougtha that! Do you like Bud? Yes No Sometimes Category:Aliens Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Main Characters